Hearts In Her Eyes
by MoonlightWriter101
Summary: The bunny can't wait to see the miko, who wonders what could be so important. Both girls surprise one another on a very special day. Fluff. My first One-Shot! x Please, R&R!


_It was a regular evening. A regular trip to the Fruit Crown_.

Except, of course, the blonde, odangoed girl didn't have her friends accompanying her like normal. Not even Luna had tagged along this time. It was a secret mission, afterall! And, it had to stay like that. She wanted it to be a surprise.

Because… because…. well...

It was Valentine's Day. Today was the day, right? The day she finally confessed her real feelings for a certain shrine maiden.

Her heart skipped a beat at the thought of the beauty that radiated from her so divinely, inside and out. At the thought of her deep, amethyst eyes and passionate nature. At the thought of her long, silky black strands and her strong, undying will. Her heart skipped a beat at the thought of.. her.

Her steady walk turned to a happy run, her long, golden ponytails trailing not far behind. She grinned to herself, hoping for the best, and clutched the red, heart-shaped box of dark chocolate to her chest.

It wasn't long before she was standing outside of the cafe, with flowered pink cheeks and determined sapphires. She could do this. She had to do this. It was now, or never.

\- x -

Rei Hino sat at the edge of the seat in a red corner booth of the Parlor Crown, the spot her friends always seemed to claim. She was dressed in her usual grey T.A. Girls Academy uniform, her long black hair straight and perfectly normal. Her fingers drummed the table's surface while her face rested impatiently in the palm of her other hand. Violet eyes scanned the restaurant in boredom, taking in the red and pink paper hearts hanging from ceiling strings. The bouquets of crimson roses that sat in the centre of each and every table to collaborate the annual holiday. And, of course, the shiny, happy people, holding hands as they walked in and out. The couples that nuzzled up to each other in their booths, laughing and sharing quick kisses over their meals and drinks.

She was the only one here alone. The only one here without a lover. But, not necessarily by choice…

Her drumming went quiet, and her amethysts fell on what rested beside her in the circular booth. A small, stuffed white rabbit. One she had made herself, with big blue heart-shaped eyes, triangular pink nose, and a stitched-on happy smile. The best part was that she had given it a couple sticks of little, edible rabbit odangos, colored in pink, white, and green to hold in the hole of each round paw. It had taken her weeks upon weeks to make the plush, and all night to perfect the little treats she had rest in its hands. While making it, her main goal had been to give it to Usagi, but now… it seemed foolish to even consider such an idea or to have gone through with it. Especially to plan on surprising Usagi on Valentine's Day of all days of the year. What had she been thinking? That she would actually tell the blonde-headed princess this time? Actually confess the feelings she had been holding in for so long?

The miko sighed to herself. It was hopeless. Even though Usagi and Mamoru had been on and off for a year now, it still seemed delirious to even consider the possibility that her blonde friend could like her back. Afterall, Usagi belonged with Mamoru. Loved him. Even had Chibiusa with him in the future…

The black-haired maiden eyed the front door, dismissing the thoughts that had previously come to mind and returned to the more pressing matter at hand. She glanced at her wrist-watch. It had been half an hour. Where was that odango-atama anyway? She had called Rei on the phone the day before and scheduled to meet her at noon. After a bunch of pleas and irritable cute begging, the miko eventually agreed, but was still uncertain of the Rabbit's reasoning. But, after waiting for so long, Rei began to wonder if the ditsy blonde had gotten herself into big trouble on the way. That, maybe, she had been attacked by an enemy or caught in a senshi battle.

However, all of her worries vanished when she spotted Usagi walk in. Long-sleeved school uniform as usual, with her golden, heart-shaped eternal compact in the centre of the front bow. The Rabbit looked around for a second, looking for the miko, no doubt, before she finally locked eyes with Rei. A big smile immediately enveloped her face, and the miko found herself softly smiling back. Her eyes were on Usagi and only Usagi - looking at all of the things that made her beautiful, inside and out. Her sparkling blue eyes. Her long, blonde locks, always integrated in that unique hairstyle. Her purity. Her altruism. Her loyalty. And, above all, her outstanding faith.

Only… as Rei stared at her, she noticed something peculiar. Noticed Usagi clutching something to her chest, below her broach. Was that…?

\- x -

Usagi ran over to her fire senshi friend, waving with one hand and clinging to the heart-shaped gift with the other. "Reeeeeiiii-chaaaan!" She called in excitement and acknowledgement, unaware of the fact that the miko already knew she was here. Her feet stopped in front of the black-haired maiden when she reached the familiar corner booth, and began to admire the scenery around her. " _Neh, neh_ ~ The decorations in here are really nice! I don't think I've ever been in here on Valentine's Day before!" she marveled, spinning around to take in the centerpiece roses and ceiling ornaments.

"Hey, Usagi," Rei greeted half-heartedly, distracted by something more puzzling. She stared at the heart-shaped box that she could now see seemed to be hand-made, decorated with wrapping paper and created from cardboard. She pointed at the object of interest, an underlying question running around in her mind. "What is.. that?"

Usagi returned to Rei with a blank face, her lavender voice snapping her out of her trance. It was a moment before she fully registered the question that had been put to her, and she looked down to see what her hands were holding to understand what her friend was referring to. Instantaneously, a blush flowered her cheeks, and Usagi found herself speechless. Oh, no! She had forgotten to hide the gift behind her back! So much for surprises… "O-Oh, that?..." She looked away nervously. "That's… u-um…well..." Usagi stammered, her blush deepening in searching for words. "It's a box of chocolates..." She finally answered.

She raised an eyebrow, her curiosity piqued. "Ooh, I see." With a partially playful glint and a slight smirk, she continued. "For Mamouru~?" she teased.

The blonde fidgeted, beginning to rock on her heels. She looked down, and provided a short, blatant response. "No."

Confusion and surprise drowned Rei's face of any previous teasing. What? She gave her blonde friend a puzzled look. "Then, who is it for?..."

Usagi finally met the miko's purple irises with her adoring sapphire ones. She held out her gift in response, her cheeks blazing. Her heart beating fast, flowing with affection. This was it. "Happy Valentine's Day, Rei-chan." she wished in a gentle voice with a genuine, loving grin.

Now, it was Rei's turn to blush, not at all expecting such a reaction. Her heart skipped a beat, and the world stood still for a mere moment. "U-Usagi…" was all that she could mutter out as she stared at her in complete shock.

"I've liked you for a long time, Rei-chan. I know you might not feel the same way… and that's okay." She paused, glancing down despite herself, but only for a moment. She made eye-contact once more. "But, I'm not with Mamo-chan anymore, so… I made you this."

The senshi of fire was awe-struck. She took the gift gratefully into her own hands and examined it more thoroughly. The wrapping paper was red, with cute little doodles in black marker of dancing fire. Her guardian black birds, Phobos and Deimos, were shown to be in love on the front, and a doodle-kawaii version of Usagi doing a peace sign sat in the corner of the heart-shaped container. She had somehow gotten a hold of a sacred scroll and glued it so that it hung on the side, kanji addressing:

 _To: Rei-chan_ ❤

 _From: Usagi-chan/Odango-Atama_ ❤

Even a casablanca flower had been taped in the upper left hand corner.

Tears stung the reserved woman's eyes as she lifted the lid of the well-wrapped cardboard to reveal, what looked like, deformed heart-shaped chocolates.

"I made them myself.." Usagi said. "I'm sorry they're not the best…"

The miko glanced up to see the beautiful blonde scratching her chin nervously with her finger, an embarrassed grin plastered across blushing cheeks.

"Thank you, Usagi," Rei gave a broad, rare smile. A smile of sincere happiness. "I love it." Then, without warning, the miko hopped to her feet and hugged her princess. "Thank you so much."

Usagi wrapped her arms around the ravenette, in a wholesome hug. "Your welcome, Rei-chan."

"And, Usagi?"

"Yes, Rei-chan?"

Rei pulled back from the hug to grab the stuffed bunny she had made and held it in front of her. "I made this for you for Valentine's Day." She placed it in Usagi's hands, and averted her eyes as a furious crimson threatened her cheeks. "It's my way of saying… that I like you, too."

Usagi lit up when she was given the bunny, spinning around with it and holding it up in the air joyfully. Her smile grew even more so (if that was possible) when she heard Rei's confession. "Awuh!~ Rei-chan!~" she exclaimed, "It's adorable!" She closed her eyes and hugged the stuffed animal to her, beaming as if she had received the best gift in the entire universe...

She opened them to see Rei-chan beaming, too.

… she had.


End file.
